


Methos Meets Diana

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan brings Diana to Atlanta to start work and she meets Adam Person for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos Meets Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Duncan and Methos are not mine (But Diana is)

Methos meets Diana  
By  
Mckplk

 

Methos walked through the front door with two paper bags in his arms. Once inside he kicked the door closed and threw his keys on the small side table in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and started to empty the bags. A six pack of beer, a couple bottles of wine, mixed greens, tomatoes onions. All the supplies needed for a quiet evening for three. 

He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. The Scott was going to owe him big time. He flew all the way down here to Atlanta rented a two bedroom apartment. McLeod was footing the bill so it wasn’t too bad. Methos just wished he knew what this was all about. He went about fixing the wonderful Italian dinner. If nothing else over his 5000 plus years he had learned to cook when everything was just about finished he felt the tale tale sign of his friend’s arrival. He smirked and wiped his hands on the dish towel he had tucked into his belt loop.

***

The taxi stopped in front of the apartment complex. It was a very nondescript brick building, typical Methos, Duncan thought. He paid the driver and got out with Diana. Duncan being the gentleman picked up her bags as well as his own. They headed to the apartment it was on the top floor so they had to climb three flights of steps. He knocked on the door and waited.  
***

Methos was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. He pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, and then went to answer the door.

Duncan took up the entrance way knowing Methos would meet him at the door with his sword. Once Methos was sure of whom it was he opened the door wide and made a grand jester with his arms. “Me casa es sue casa.” He stated a huge smirk on his face. Duncan just shook his head picked up the luggage and walked inside. 

That’s when Methos seen Diana. She seemed just a little unsure “Hello, please come in. You must be Diana. I’m Adam Person.” Methos stated pouring the charm on. “Please let me get your jacket. Dinner will be ready shortly.” He took the jacket and hung it up assessing her both as a threat and a woman. Methos definitely liked what he seen with the long brown hair she was shorter than him about 5’4 he guessed with a medium athletic build. She was very pretty.

Diana walked into the living room behind Duncan. She stood in the center of the room and looked around next to her was a black leather couch a nice entertainment center was up against the far wall, two end tables were on each side of the couch and two book shelves were placed on the wall closest to the door. She walked over to the book shelves the books ranged from history to romance and just about everything in between. She picked up a book that looked really old.

“I picked that one up about fifty years ago. The British Museum was getting rid of some inventory to raise funds for a new exhibit. This was on the auction block.” Methos explained he was right behind her Diana had been startled having not heard him move so close. 

“It’s beautiful. So, I take it you like history?” She asked. Diana heard Duncan stifle a snicker but ignored it; instead she looked up into Adam’s eyes. She seen mild amusement but his eyes were also warm and sincere. 

“As a matter of fact I have a Doctorate in ancient history as well as linguistics.” Adam supplied  
“I would love to sit and discuss the topics with you.” he offered. Duncan stopped snickering and looked at Methos. He was flirting and from the look on Diana’s face and the slight blush it was working. Duncan was no longer amused.

“That would be lovely.” Diana stated

“Wonderful well dinner is ready.” Adam beamed then led Diana to the kitchen table where dinner was all laid out.

They ate and talked. When dinner was over they retired to the living room for coffee. “Dinner was amazing. Thank you.” Diana praised and took a sip of coffee.

“Anytime.” Adam replied a small smile on his lips.

“Well tomorrow is going to be a long day so I should be going.” Diana stated as she set her mug on the table.

“Let me give you a ride home.” Adam offered before Duncan could say anything.

“Alright.” Diana slid into her coat as Adam held it up for her. Duncan followed them to the door Diana walked out and as Adam shrugged his coat on he told Duncan quietly “Don’t wait up.” and closed the door behind him. Duncan stood there speechless trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

***

Adam opened Diana’s door and she slid into the car. He closed her door, took a deep breath, and walked around to his side. A few moments later they were on the road.

“So you’re like Duncan?” Diana asked breaking the silence.

“Yes I am. It must have been quite a shock to find out about us like that.” Adam replied and glanced at her.

“That’s an understatement, but I find it fascinating. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?” She truly looked intrigued.

“It’s not usually something I discus but I am over two thousand years old.” He replied with a smirk.

“Two thousand...That’s amazing, is there any chance we could sit and just talk about all you’ve seen and done?” She looked so excited about the prospect Adam couldn’t say no. 

“Would you like to start tonight? We could stop by the store, grab some snacks, and make a night of it.” He offered.

Diana watched him for a moment to see if he was serious. “That would be great. There’s a grocery store that closes at midnight just up ahead.”

“Point the way.” He replied happily.

They stopped at the grocery store and played in the isles as they picked their snacks. Once they had their snacks in hand they made their way to the cashier paid for the stuff and headed to Diana’s apartment.

Diana opened the door and motioned for Methos to enter “Me casa es sue casa.” She teased as she closed the door. Methos barely suppressed a laugh at the gesture. They walked into her kitchen to take care of the groceries. Once they had their tray supplied with goodies and the rest put away Diana and Methos settled in on the couch in the living room.

“Nice place you have here.” Methos remarked as he took his glass of sweet tea.

“Thanks its small but its home.” Diana said “So are there rules to asking you questions?”

Methos pretended to contemplate the question then answered “I think just to be fair it should be a question for a question. Other than that I will answer you as truthfully as I can.”

“Sounds fair.” She said and thought about her first question. “Let’s see. Are you or have you ever been married?”

Methos smiled at her first question. “No, I am not married right now nor do I have a love interest. Yes I have been married several times, some for love and some for political gain.” He watched and was surprised; she didn’t blanch at the political gain comment.

“What about you are you single?” He asked

“Yes, I’ve been too busy to find Mr. Right so I figure one day maybe he will find me.” She replied

“What is your favorite memory?” Diana asked. She was just enjoying his company it was kind of strange she usually didn’t talk to strangers like this.

“I don’t know I have a lot of memories. Let me think about it for a moment. What is your favorite time and place in history?” He asked hoping to direct her question some.

Diana thought about it “I think Britain before the Romans took over.” She replied

“Well then you’re in luck I just happened to have been there for about twenty years before the Romans invaded. Would you like to hear about it?” Methos asked with a warm smile.

“I’d love to.” She replied

They sat up for the rest of the night talking about Britain and the time he was there. They fell asleep in the living room Diana curled up in Methos’ arms. It was the best sleep he had had in years. When morning came Methos was the first to wake he just laid there watching Diana sleep. He decided there could be no secrets between them.

He felt her begin to stir “Good morning.” He whispered in her ear.

“Hmm, good morning.” She replied as she stretched waking up.

“Would you like to go get breakfast or stay in and cook?” Methos asked

“I think staying in would be good. Just let me freshen up. Do omelets sound good to you?” Diana asked as she stood up.

“Delightful.” He replied “Mind if I go ahead and get started?”

“No, feel free.” She said and headed to the bathroom a few moments later she came into the kitchen “There are towels set out and a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. You can take the first shower and don’t worry about hot water there’s plenty. Now go I’ll finish breakfast.”

“Sounds good I won’t be long.” Methos answered and relinquished the knife he was chopping onions and peppers with. 

Methos walked out of the bathroom just as Diana was getting the last omelet on a plate. She looked up and smiled “Perfect timing.”

Methos walked over and sat down as Diana placed the plates on the kitchen table “This looks wonderful.” He said as he started eating.

They sat and made small talk while they ate but Diana could tell Adam wanted to say something.

“Adam is something bothering you?” She asked

“No, not bothering me. I just don’t trust people easily.” He paused and took a deep breath “You asked me last night how old I am. I didn’t lie I am over two thousand years old. I’m actually five thousand years old. I am the oldest of our race that we know of and my true name is Methos. I don’t trust many people with this secret but I felt I needed to be completely honest with you.” Methos waited for her to speak.

Diana just sat there stunned for a moment “Five thousand?” she asked

“So, do you like older men?” He joked. Diana laughed and put her hand on his.

“I think I am fascinated by at least one.” She stated

“So does that mean I can take you to dinner tonight?” he asked as he squeezed her hand.

“I would love to.” Diana watched him for a moment before she spoke again “I’m honored that you trust me enough to tell me your secret and I swear it is safe with me Methos.” She vowed and kissed him on the cheek.

Methos blushed for the first time since Alexia’s death. “Well we had better get going before Duncan starts to worry.” Methos said as he started clearing dishes.

“I think he’ll survive.” Diana joked back then went to the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later Methos was finishing cleaning the kitchen and Diana walked out of the bathroom ready for the day.

“All ready.” She stated

“Good. I’m finished here. We had better get going.” Methos grabbed his coat and they walked out to the car.

***

Duncan poured himself a cup of coffee and walked down the hall to Methos’ room. He opened the door, the bed had not been slept in “I’m going to have to kill him” He mumbled to himself. Duncan made his way back to the kitchen and began to put the clean dishes from the night before up. He was in mid brood when he felt the tingle letting him know that Methos was home. When Methos walked in it was no surprise that he had Diana with him and that he was still in yesterday’s clothes.

“I take it the two of you had a good night?” Duncan remarked sulkily.

“As a matter of fact it was.” Diana replied as she winked at Methos.

“She actually taught me a few things.” He chimed in happy to play along. Duncan had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked back and forth between the two.

“Close your mouth before your jaw hit’s the floor.” Methos said with a smirk “We just talked and watched TV so get your mind out of the gutter.” Methos was amused when the look of relief crossed Duncan’s face.

“So are the two of you ready to get some work done?” Duncan asked trying to change the subject.

“Yea anytime you are.” Diana replied

“When do we leave?” Methos asked

“Now, let’s go.” Duncan grabbed his coat and they left.

About an hour later they pulled up in front of a seven story building Methos and Diana got out “Are you coming in?” Diana inquired

Duncan shook his head “No, I have to go meet an old friend. I’ll be back sometime around five. Just go to the front desk and ask for Justin.” Mac replied then drove off.


End file.
